Azog the Defiler
Azog the Defiler is an orc chieftain from the book and movies, The Hobbit. He also appeared in the video game, LEGO The Hobbit. He is the archenemy of Thorin Oakenshield. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Azog the Defiler vs Garrosh Hellscream (Completed) * Azog the Defiler vs. Worf the Lieutenant (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Crawler (The Descent) * Goblin Slayer History Books Azog was a chief of the orcs living in the abandoned dwarvish kingdom Khazad-dûm. In the year TA (Third Age) 2790, the erstwhile King under the Mountain, Thrór, wandered into Moria, hoping to reclaim it as a new throne. When captured in the armories of Moria, Thrór was brought before Azog, who accused him of being a thief and tortured him for two days. When he was informed that there was another dwarf outside of Moria, Azog beheaded Thrór, carved his name into his forehead, and threw the head outside. The dwarves of Middle-earth were infuriated by Azog's actions, and launched the War of the Dwarves and Orcs. At the Battle of Azanulbizar, Azog killed Náin, King of the Dwarves, and was subsequently killed by Náin's son Dáin II Ironfoot. Azog's son Bolg then became chieftain of the goblins of Moria. Movies Azog was a chief of the Gundabad Orcs, and led his people to Moria. Very soon afterward, Thrór, King of the Dwarves, led the displaced dwarves of the Lonely Mountain and those of the Iron Hills to reclaim Moria. During the Battle of Azanulbizar, fought and decapitated Thrór. Thrór's grandson, Thorin, engaged Azog in single combat, during which he cut off Azog's left arm with his ax. Azog swore revenge against Thorin, and hunted him across the face of Middle Earth. Trapping Thorin and Company against a cliff, Azog prepared to kill Thorin, only to have him and his companions snatched away by giant eagles. Azog was given command of Sauron's armies and turned over the hunting of Thorin to his son, Bolg. When Galdalf the Grey comes to investigate Dol Guldur, Azog attacks him and the leads the evil army towards Lake Town and the Lonely Mountain. During the subsequent Battle of Five Armies, Azog again faced Thorin in single combat, and is finally killed by him. Death Battle Info Appearance Most orcs of Middle-earth are rather short (Frodo Baggins and Sam were able to disguise themselves as orcs) and sallow complected. Azog, on the other hand, is very distinctive looking, as he is very large, and pale complected. In the movies, Azog stands a good 7’ tall and his skin is nearly bone-white, and crisscrossed with many scars. His left arm was severed about midway down the forearm, and replaced with a metal arm with many projecting spike, including one that projects from the back of his elbow. The armor he wears consists of a metal torso guard around his waist, a spiked bracer on his right wrist, and metal boots and greaves. The only other item of clothing that Azog wears is a sort of leather kilt, made from the faces of the enemies he vanquished. Powers and Abilities * Superhuman strength - Azog is very strong, able to swing a chunk of rock on a chain or a very large mace. Weapons * Prosthetic arm – Early on, he had two arms, but after he loses on forearm to Thorin, he replaces it with a prosthetic. The first is a heavy fork-like object, while the second is more sword-like. Feats and Strengths * Once he picked up an orc with his prosthetic arm, and then threw him at least 20 feet to some waiting wargs Gallery Azog_using_a_boulder_and_chain_as_a_flail.png|Azog using a boulder and chain as a flail. Azogs_Prosthetic_Arm.png|A good view of his prosthetic arm. Lego_Azog.png|Azog from LEGO The Hobbit. Category:Hobbit/Lord of the Rings Characters Category:Villains Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Sword Wielders Category:Main Antagonist Category:Movie Combatants Category:Book Combatants Category:Mace Users Category:Warrior Category:Leaders Category:Army Leader Category:Combatants with a War Steed Category:Fantasy Combatants Category:Pure Evil Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Home Console Characters Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Video Game Combatants